Canis Minor
by Moony J4M
Summary: Regulus ainda teria certeza de que o irmão nunca esqueceria. //Drabbles. Gen.
1. Nota

Treze drabbles escritas em um momento de insônia, mais ou menos entre duas e três horas da manhã de um dia qualquer de setembro. Não têm necessariamente cem palavras (para os aficionados em números, como eu: a menor tem quarenta e oito e a maior, cento e quarenta), mas as considero como drabbles mesmo assim. Vou atualizar frequentemente até a série estar completa.

**- x -**

Agradeço loucamente à RebecaDua e Bárbara, pelas betagens relâmpago e ajuda com os títulos. E à Julie, pela capa lindona.

* * *

**Capa:** http : / / i35 . tinypic . com / 66hfu0 . jpg


	2. Constellatio

_Para Ewerton e Lucas, que não aguentam mais ouvir minhas teorias sobre a família Black._

_

* * *

_

_Constellatio_

_*  
_

Orion Black se sentiu o homem mais afortunado do mundo quando segurou o segundo filho nos braços pela primeira vez.

Mostrou a criança ao pequeno Sirius, que tentava escalar o berço, curioso.

Ele ainda não tinha idade para entender exatamente quem era Regulus, mas ficou extremamente interessado no bebê pequeno e rosado que era seu irmão.

* * *


	3. Nigellus Corpus

_

* * *

_

_Nigellus Corpus  
_

_*_

Sirius e Regulus não podiam brincar fora de casa. 

_Para não se misturarem com os trouxas, _dizia a mãe.

Regulus não conseguiu entender o que isso significava, mas se ela dizia que eles eram ruins, então eram.

Sirius era mais curioso e enchia a mãe de perguntas, que ela sempre respondia com palavras que ele também não conseguia entender.

O mais novo, então, por uns breves segundos da sua infância, teve a impressão de que essa cena se repetiria para sempre.

* * *

_Corpo Negro (do latim, Nigellus Corpus): _corpo que absorve toda a radiação que nele incide; nenhuma luz o atravessa nem é refletida.


	4. Canicula

_

* * *

_

_Canicula_

*

"O que é trair o sangue, mãe?"

Regulus ouviu a pergunta sair da boca do irmão pela enésima vez. Sirius tinha dez anos e havia aprendido a ser cauteloso ao falar com a mãe.

"É se envolver com os trouxas, ou com os bruxos de sangue impuro. Eu já disse isso centenas de vezes, Sirius!", ela respondeu a contragosto, começando a duvidar da capacidade de aprendizado do filho.

"Eu sei. Só não consigo entender o que eles fizeram de errado."

Regulus ouviu as palavras corajosas do irmão. Ele também queria entender e se preparou para beber cada palavra da resposta.

"Eles nos queimavam em fogueira, Sirius. Nos fizeram viver séculos na clandestinidade. Se infestam nas nossas famílias, sujando a nossa magia. Somos melhores do que eles, não se esqueça disso."

Regulus ainda teria certeza de que o irmão nunca esqueceria.

* * *

_Canicula: _nome latino da estrela Sirius.


	5. Gamma Orionis

_

* * *

_

_Gamma Orionis_

*

Regulus tinha medo de sua prima Bellatrix.

Não gostava do jeito como ela falava de Lord Voldemort. Da reverência que saía junto de cada palavra sua.

E achava curioso o modo como ela desprezava os outros e ao mesmo tempo se deixava seduzir por algo que a pisaria.

* * *

_Gamma Orionis: _é a terceira estrela mais brilhante da constelação de Orion. Também conhecida como Bellatrix.


	6. Alpha Leonis

_

* * *

_

_Alpha Leonis_

*

Ele foi o primeiro a saber que o irmão havia sido selecionado para Grifinória.

Na carta, Sirius lhe contava como a sala comunal era quente e como as cores de lá eram fortes.

Regulus ficou fascinado com a felicidade do irmão, e teve medo por ele.

Quando chegou a sua vez, ele sentiu uma pontada de desgosto por estar em uma casa diferente.

Da mesa da Sonserina ele podia ver Sirius entre os amigos, sorrindo para ele, como se não tivessem sido separados.

* * *

_Alpha Leonis: _estrela mais brilhante da constelação de Leão. Também conhecida como Regulus.


	7. Orbita

_

* * *

_

_Orbita_

*

O clima em casa nas férias era sempre pesado. Sua mãe já brigara com Sirius mais vezes do que ele poderia contar.

O culpava por estar acabando com as tradições da família. Sirius agora já conseguia entender.

Regulus via no seu rosto a chama da compreensão se acender. Seu irmão sabia que havia algo errado.

Regulus quis ser como ele.

Quis não entender as coisas até que elas fizessem sentido.

* * *


	8. Lupus

_

* * *

_

_Lupus_

*

A situação da família deteriorou mais ainda quando sua mãe soube que Sirius andava com _aquele garoto mestiço. _Ela pedia a Regulus que lhe contasse as besteiras que seu irmão fazia na escola, mas ele tinha o tato de não ser totalmente fiel aos fatos.

E não achou que os nomes dos amigos de Sirius fossem um problema. Não sabia que Lupin era mestiço. Walburga ainda mantinha um certo respeito por Potter, mas era o seu limite.

Regulus viu as coisas se encaixarem na cabeça de Sirius quando a mãe falou mal do garoto Lupin.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, ele teve medo do silêncio do irmão quando pediu desculpas por ter contado à mãe o nome de seus amigos.

Sirius sorriu e passou a mão nos seus cabelos.

"Obrigado", foi o que ele disse.

* * *

_Lupus: _constelação de Lobo.


	9. Nebula

_

* * *

_

_Nebula_

*

Regulus procurava não dar ouvidos à Bellatrix e seu discurso sobre o Lorde das Trevas, mas sabia que estava sendo seduzido.

Sabia que havia algo que fazia sentido nos ideais que ela lhe passava.

Sabia que o que a mãe havia falado era verdade: os trouxas os tratavam como seres estranhos, anormais. Poder subjugá-los era tentador.

Mas ele tinha medo, porque sabia também que Sirius não entenderia.

* * *

_Nebula: _nebulosa.


	10. Procyon

_

* * *

_

_Procyon_

*

Sirius era o primogênito.

Seu quarto era maior, seus ideais eram mais fortes, ele era mais alto, mais bonito, melhor em tudo.

Regulus sabia que só era possível amá-lo ou odiá-lo, e seu irmão sabia muito bem como despertar esses sentimentos nas pessoas.

Regulus o amava, Kreacher o odiava.

A lógica era simples.

* * *

_Procyon: _estrela mais brilhante da constelação de Cão Menor.


	11. Supernova

_

* * *

_

_Supernova_

*

"Cuide da mamãe e mantenha os olhos abertos."

Foi o que Sirius lhe disse antes de pular pela janela do quarto, com apenas uma mala e uma capa de viagem. Ele não tentou impedi-lo. Era inevitável que se separassem mais uma vez.

Regulus ainda estava na cama quando, na manhã seguinte, ouviu o grito da mãe. Ele não tinha dormido. Chorara algumas vezes durante a noite.

Tinha a sensação de que algo havia sido irremediavelmente selado.

* * *

_Supernova: _corpo celeste que surge após a explosão de uma estrela.


	12. Nigellus Cavus

_Nigellus Cavus_

*

Regulus via a mãe chorar baixinho quando achava que estava sozinha.

Via o pai enterrar-se cada vez mais nos jornais.

Sentia falta das discussões que Sirius provocava. Refugiava-se no quarto dele quando podia.

Havia uma foto na parede. Passava os dedos por ela e sorria, o irmão estava em boas mãos.

Passava os dedos por ela e chorava, porque também queria estar.

* * *

_Buraco Negro (do latim, Nigellus Cavus): _é um objeto com campo gravitacional tão intenso que nem mesmo a luz pode escapar do seu interior.


	13. Collapsus

_Collapsus  
_

*

Sirius foi o primeiro a saber que ele havia se alistado. Na carta, Regulus contava que sabia o que o irmão pensava dele, mas que sabia o que estava fazendo. Que o mundo se tornaria melhor para todos e alguns sacrifícios deveriam ser feitos.

Ele respondeu com apenas uma frase, na última carta que enviaria ao irmão.

"Você fala assim porque isso ainda não te atingiu."


	14. Pulsare

**Pulsare**

*

Regulus não queria pensar em nada enquanto chegava até a caverna com Kreacher, mas as imagens não paravam de aparecer na sua cabeça.

A satisfação nos olhos da mãe ao saber que ele se alistara.

Os olhos de Sirius quando se esbarraram no Beco Diagonal, cheios de desgosto, medo e culpa.

Os olhos vermelhos do Lorde das Trevas.

O olhar suplicante de Bellatrix.

Os grandes e submissos olhos do elfo.

Os _seus_ olhos, apenas um pouco mais escuros que os de Sirius, refletidos na poção verde.

A última coisa que ele teve certeza de sentir foi o alívio de estar partindo antes de ver o irmão morrer e de estar fazendo a coisa certa.

* * *

_Pulsar: _Restos de estrelas que entraram em colapso.

**N.A.:** Acabou :) Obrigada a todo mundo que passou por aqui.


End file.
